team building exercise
by charlibear13
Summary: when a team building exercise brings the brothers past colliding with their present how will the team cope will everyone survive centred around the brothers but all other characters will be involved
1. Chapter 1

**Team building exercise**

 **Chapter 1**

Cal looked around at the rest of the team gathered in the staff room and sighed wandering what news Connie was going to give them he smiled as he felt Ethan come up beside him

"Do you know why she wants to see us all" Ethan asked quietly so only Cal heard

Cal shrugged "either some news that's going to make our lives hell at work or a mass murder"

Ethan laughed Cal nudged him "relax we can't all have done something wrong"

Cal and Ethan turned forwards as they heard the tip tapping of Connie's shoes she cleared her throat as she entered and began to speak

"thank you for coming in early for this meeting, I know the past few months have been difficult with the crash and losing Jeff and well everything so I have just come from a meeting upstairs where myself and Guy have arranged for us to go on a team building exercise this weekend cover has been found for all your shifts and all expenses paid"

Cal laughed as he heard a couple of groans before Connie continued

"We are going to be separated into groups of 5 and we will be going orienteering, the list of the groups you are in has been placed on the wall at the back, bus leaves at 7am sharp on Thursday morning"

Cal turned towards the list and smiled when he saw the team he was in Ethan, Cal, Robyn, Max and Lofty

"You ok Eth, you're looking a little pale?"

Ethan gave a small smile "am I with you" Cal nodded and Ethan let out a sigh of relief

The rest of their now last shift of the week went quick and Cal and Ethan left after just one drink in the pub, they stopped to get a take away and then went home to have a quiet night in front of the TV before having an early start tomorrow Cal knew that there was something bothering Ethan but didn't know how to bring it up every time he had tried Ethan had snapped at him.

Cal grabbed them both a beer from the fridge before heading to the table where Ethan was sorting out the food Cal decided to try one more time "you want to tell me what has put you in this mood, and don't tell me your fine"

Ethan signed and sat down on the couch rubbing a hand over his face "a team orienteering exercise Cal, do you even know what that's going to be like for me?"

Cal frowned and shook his head before Ethan continued "as you're so fond of saying I'm most at home in a library Caleb"

Realization hit Cal like a kick to the stomach and he realized all at once what had his normally unflappable little brother worked up

As Ethan had skimmed over the real issue Cal decided he would do the same "it's not that hard Ethan you'll be fine I promise"

Ethan sniffed and Cal looked up at him swiftly before Ethan could wipe the tears from his face, Cal had no idea what to do and so he handed a beer to him Ethan looked relieved that Cal didn't say anything about the tears and he smiled a small smile at Cal before speaking In a small voice "at least I'm in your team right"

Cal smirked while answering "well I don't think there's any chance of you getting out of it, Lofty spoke to Mrs. B about skipping out and she pretty much said it was compulsory"

Ethan nodded his head falling to his chest and Cal stepped closer to him "hey its ok I'll be with you right, and you're older now it won't be like last time"

Ethan shrugged and Cal gave into his instinct and placed and arm around his shoulder pulling him in for a hug.

30 minutes later and they were sat on the couch eating Chinese and drinking their beer Cal kept shooting glances at Ethan who hadn't spoken in at least 20 minutes and Cal didn't think he could take it anymore he was about to break the silence when Ethan spoke up "right well I'm going to call it a night early start tomorrow"

Cal nodded slowly noting the time was only 8pm but chose to say nothing maybe Ethan would be more himself in the morning.

The morning dawned dull and wet and even Cal who loved the outdoors felt down Ethan woke in a worse mood than he went to bed with so after giving him breakfast and a coffee Cal decided to stay out of his way and went to pack his things they needed to be at the hospital at 7 for the coach.

By 7:05 they were away Ethan sat by Cal which would normally have shocked Cal as there were plenty of other seats but the tense way in which Ethan was sat told him more than words would Ethan was scared he needed comfort and Cal was the closest thing to that he could get so instead of saying anything he placed a hand on Ethan's knee and squeezed gently offering silent support Ethan gave him a sideways glance nodded his head in thanks.

For the rest of the trip the others on the bus were loud some were excited others were nervous if anyone noticed that Ethan was silent nobody said anything Cal joined in with the banter but always had one eye on Ethan who was looking paler by the second and Cal hoped against hope that he would be ok and that he had noticed the route they were taking the very same route they took when Ethan was 14 and Cal was 18 the same route that they joked along as they drove and that route only led to the one place they both swore they would never go back the place that haunted Ethan's nightmares the place where a friend was lost forever

That's it for chapter one guys hope you enjoyed, I will try and upload regularly but with work I can't promise anything. As always I love to hear what you guys thinks.

 **More characters will be introduced as the story develops but will mostly be around Cal and Ethan you know me I just can't help writing about these two.**


	2. Chapter 2

Team building exercise

Chapter 2

Cal turned around in his seat facing the front when he heard Ethan stutter "Ccal" he nodded "I know Ethan"

Ethan tried to concentrate on his breathing trying to regulate it Cal noticed the hitched breathing and spoke quietly to him "where are your pumps Ethan?"

Ethan pointed to his bag and Cal riffled through until he found the pumps cursing himself for even thinking that Ethan wouldn't recognise the route.

Cal handed Ethan his asthma pumps and sat still by the side of him offering as much support as he could while Ethan got his breathing under control

Cal glanced around him and was glad to see that no one had seemed to notice the fact that the brothers were quieter than normal, he was shaken out of his thoughts as Ethan grabbed his hands "I can't do this Cal I can't go back there, please"

Cal spoke quietly "I don't think we have an option, but at least we're together alright, I wont let anything happen to you I promise"

Ethan's head shot up "you can't make that promise anything can happen here you know that"

Cal placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder "well what do you suggest then"

Ethan looked around and looked up at him with big eyes "I could pretend to be ill" Cal let out a laugh "Ethan you are on a bus with Doctors you're a Doctor yourself I don't think they're going to fall for that"

Ethan laughed despite himself but let his head drop quickly to Cal's shoulder who put an arm around him and gave him a squeeze before releasing Ethan in case anyone saw.

"just stay calm Eth, it's just one day, we go in we trek a few miles then we're out"

Ethan paled and Cal frowned "what's wrong" Ethan took a few breaths "if we are going in a few miles we'll have to pass, oh god Cal I can't"

Cal placed an arm around him as they pulled off the road into a car park Mrs B stood up and cleared her throat "ok guys changing thing around a bit we are going to be doing this in pairs make your way off the bus and our 'rangers' will tell us all we need to know including who your partner is going to be"

Cal sunk lower in his seat and Ethan tried to control his fear but his mind kept throwing images of that night at him the noise, the cold the fear nonstop he didn't realise everyone had gotten off the bus until Cal had his arm and was speaking "hold it together Eth, they are all waiting for us come on"

Ethan pulled himself together enough so he could follow Cal off the bus he moaned with the others as he noticed the sky turning black with storm clouds he looked round searching for Cal and his heart stopped as he saw who he was talking with he could see that Cal looked uncomfortable and so he headed over there if Cal was facing this then he could and they would do it together.

Cal looked up as he felt Ethan come up beside him he spoke "TJ you remember my brother right?"

TJ smiled "course I do Ethan right?" the brothers nodded and at the look of confusion on Ethan's face Cal spoke "TJ is a ranger here now"

Tj nodded before speaking to the brothers "it's good to see you both but maybe I should tell you that Donna is also working here and she's the other ranger today"

Cal paled and Ethan stood closer to him in support Cal took a deep breath and glancing at Ethan he spoke to TJ "are we going to be crossing any rivers today?"

Tj glanced looked at them both in confusion "Cal you're booked in for the 2 day trek, you'll be taking the exact route we used to take all the time…."

He trailed off as he noticed the lack of colour on Ethan's face and Cal followed the gaze and put his arm around Ethan "TJ I don't know who is in charge of the pairing up but please we need to be together"

TJ smiled "already sorted although I was a little confused as to why you changed your name Cal smiled "long story" Cal and Ethan joined the rest of the group not surprised when they were paired together Cal was handed a back pack and without looking he could tell you it contained a map some food rations, matches, torch and basic survival and first aid kits. Ethan could do nothing but stare straight ahead and so he missed the dark looks that Donna was giving Cal, Cal also did not see them and was unaware until Lofty sidled up beside him "I think someone is trying to kill you with their eyes" Cal frowned "what?" Lofty nodded in Donna's direction and Cal grimaced glancing at Ethan he shrugged at Lofty.

20 minutes later and they were off at first the pairs stuck close together not wanting to separate and Cal knew that they would soon be splitting up knowing this route and the system he was surprised when he heard a rangers whistle meaning they had to meet up.

Cal and Ethan moved towards the sound and met up with colleagues as Donna and TJ spoke "there is a weather front coming in we don't think it's going to be serious enough to call the event off we would like to all stick together as it'll be easier for us" everyone agreed but Cal head a feeling of dread which was only made worse when TJ spoke

"The route is going to be changed to slightly different to account for the size of the group and I ask you all to keep close and listen to myself and Donna this path hasn't been used in 12 years and so will be a little tricky, I know that some of you have done this before Cal and Ethan and so I'm hoping you can give us a hand" he trailed off and Cal followed his gaze to Ethan who's breathing was erratic and was looking very pale

Cal placed an arm around him as he handed him his pumps and spoke "we'll be glad to help where we can"

Ethan got his breathing under control and stuck close to Cal as their colleagues fired questions at them how had they done this before, who with questions after question he was glad that Cal deflected the questions.

Ethan did not want to relive that night ever again and he hoped that they would get away with not although the looks that Donna had been shooting Cal gave him and uneasy feeling as he thought this his mind was filled with images of that night 12 years ago of a pretty girl clinging to Cal's arm throwing her head back to laugh he hadn't realised that the rest of the gang had stopped and for a moment he thought the roaring of a river was in his head another memory from that night but as he focused on the present he realise that it was not a memory they were standing infront of a river the first of 5 that were on this route and the smallest and calmest of them all

Ethan noted that the river was running fast he also knew that the chances of getting into difficulty in this river was slim this did nothing to calm him as the fear settled in his stomach and he felt Cal come close to him and speak quietly

"Calm down we'll be fine" Ethan shook his head "no Cal ttthis is my worse nightmare" Cal frowned and pulled Ethan away from the rest of the group and sat next to him on a fallen tree "ok spill how bad is this"

Ethan looked up at Cal with tears in his eyes "I have been Aqua phobic since that day Cal I never even take a bath a shower is ok just about but being emerged in any depth of water is a no go for me, I can't I just …" he tried to regulate his breathing but felt his throat tighten and panic over rode every bit of his brain that was telling him it would be ok he was useless to the feeling of numbness that crept through his body as he welcomed the darkness

 **Well here's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

Team building chapter 3

Ethan could feel something dripping on his face he turned trying to get away from whatever it was he heard a muffled sound that sounded familiar he tried to tune into it but his head was making him swim through black murky waters… wait…..water he couldn't swim he would drown

Suddenly a face swam in front of him and latched on onto it hearing the sound of safety Ethan could hear a voice it was a familiar voice a calm but commanding voice he could hear it but he couldn't make out what he was saying.

He felt tingly all over and he struggled for each breath, he opened his eyes trying to focus on a face that was swimming in front of him, he tried to make out features and thought he caught a glimpse of kind eyes with a hint of worry in them, he tried again to focus on the voice to put a name to it

He felt his hand being lifted and placed against something that was moving steadily his own breathing automatically following his own rhythm and although he couldn't remember figuring it out his mouth worked on its own spoke the one word that could calm him down in itself "Caleb?"

"come on Ethan open those eyes for me kid" Ethan finally remembered where he was and that he was most definitely not in water yet he felt a little of the panic leave him as he felt his hand rising up and down with Cal's breathing automatically calming his own he tuned into the words again

"That's it Ethan let's not do that again ok, just breathe, big deep breaths"

Ethan pitched forward needing comfort and who better than his big brother who was right there

Cal watched as Ethan pitched forward and allowed the younger man to bury his face into his chest, he brought his other arm around him and rubbed comforting circles on his back still using the one hand to secure Ethan's against his chest feeling his heartbeat and breathing he felt Ethan's matching his own, he felt Ethan's other arm go around him as it gripped his shirt on his back he spoke quietly to Ethan

"Its ok kiddo we ca do this we're together we got this"

He felt Ethan nod against his chest and heard him whisper "I'm scared"

Cal held him tighter "I know, but I'm here and I am not going to let anything happen to you ok"

Ethan pulled back once his breathing was under control and he glanced around seeing that the others had taken themselves away from them giving them some privacy, for that he was glad he looked at Cal as he sensed him shooting concerned glances at him and he spoke

"I'm ok now, sorry about tthat it's just the rriver you know"

Cal nodded "it's not a weakness to be afraid Ethan or to need help, everyone is scared of something"

Ethan looked up at him sharply "Wwwhat are you scared of?"

Cal answered without missing a beat "the past and what could have happened"

Ethan was a little confused by his answer but looking around he took a deep breath before tilting his head "will you help me cross and promise not let me drown"

Cal laughed "yes Ethan, I promise I will not let anything happen to you"

They rejoined the group and Connie, Tj and Donna came up to them Connie spoke "I'm Calling a stop to this Ethan, I had no idea you had a phobia of water, it's ok we'll do something on dry land this terrain was something none of us expected and there a few of us who are not happy about it"

Cal thought she was about to say something else but was interrupted by Donna who shouted "no, no way, it's not up to you to call it off I'm in charge here and we are doing this, I have waited 12 years for this and it's happening"

Connie looked shocked for a second before standing tall and speaking in a voice all the staff at HOlby ED feared "I don't know who you think you are but I can assure you this trip is over now if you could get us back to the area that the minibus can pick us up that would be good"

Donna moved and everyone took a step back as they watched her pull a gun out of her back pack Cal placed himself between Ethan and her as TJ joined Donna and spoke "I'm sorry Cal but I would really like to know what happened that night"

Everyone turned to look at Cal as Ethan gasped and his hand curled up into Cal's shirt at the back Cal spoke

"You guys know what happened that night you were there"

TJ Spoke louder "we didn't see what happened with you, Ethan and Katie, everything happened so fast we were all in trouble all we know was that when we got back on the banking you guys were still in the water and only 2 people came out"

Cal shook his head "why are you doing this"

Donna stepped forward and Cal stepped back closer to Ethan as she spoke "because my sister died that night, we didn't even have a body to bury Cal, Can you imagine if that was Ethan, Now all of you walk and no one try being a hero, no one will get hurt if you do as your told, you get your team building exercise and we get what we want"

Cal watched as everyone scrambled forwards getting into pairs he leaned towards Donna and spoke in a low threatening tone "I nearly did lose Ethan that night, and I swear if you put him in any danger tonight then it'll be you I come after, I told the police and your parents everything that happened that night, there is nothing else to tell"

Donna stared him down as she answered "I'll be the judge of that now move"

Cal pushed Ethan in front of him so that he (Cal was between Ethan and Donna as they began to move towards the rest of the group

Cal sat Ethan down on a fallen tree and called Lofty over to sit with him he knelt down in front of Ethan and addressed the rest of their colleagues

"ok guys I know you have questions and we'll answer them but for now let's get across this river and do what Donna and TJ want in your kit you'll have water proofs if you can get them on and then get into pairs ok"

Connie moved to Cal and spoke "Dr Knight what the hell have you got us into"

Cal shrugged "hey this was your idea, they won't hurt you just do what they say" Connie nodded before addressing Donna "I don't know what you expect to get out of this but we will do it but we do this as a team no splitting us up"

Donna smiled "Whether we are a full team at the end will be done to Caleb and Ethan they tend to lose team members"

Cal began to get ropes out of the bag and when Donna saw that he had two lots she spoke directly to him "if you think that you and Ethan are crossing this river together on your own then you can think again"

Cal spun on his heel laughing "you know as well as I do that Ethan's phobia makes him the weakest link in any given group the weakest goes with the strongest now I'm guessing you and TJ want to be with the group tandem if he panics we all go down, I aint letting anyone else go with him so if you want us to cross that river then I will be coming across with Ethan" Donna raised the gun and Ethan let out a whimper but Cal stood tall

"You going to shoot then do it, but regardless you won't find out anything if I'm not alive"

Donna shouted "so you agree you have something to tell us"

Cal closed his eyes and sighed before calmly answering "I admit that you feel I have something to tell you"

Donna laughed "we do this in pairs TJ goes across first then the everyone in twos will enter the water when one set gets to the middle the others start etc., I will come across last after you and Ethan you got it, and don't bother trying anything I know you know this place well but the others don't"

Cal checked and rechecked everyone ropes as TJ got in and started wading across he made a few changes to the pairing system making sure there was a strong swimmer and average/non swimmer paired before kneeling in front of Ethan and zipping his waterproof jacket up

"Ok kiddo this is it"

Those words had Ethan tumbling through memories of that night before settling on one

 **Ok guys that's chapter 3 done I shall try and get another one up this week but work has been manic lately so I can't promise hope you enjoyed and I will try and get some oneshots up for CBLOOMS2 awesome idea for the anniversary.]**

 **Please leave a review if you have time**

 **C xx**


End file.
